


Handle With Care

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's changing priorities lead to frustration for Jack.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set in season 7 prior to the events of "Chimera".

Jack's truck screeched to a halt in front of Daniel's house and both men leaped out, hurrying for the door. Jack barely remembered the ride home from the restaurant which worried him since he had been driving. All he could recall was Daniel's hands. Daniel's big strong hands. One was nestled in Jack's lap, one in Daniel's own lap. Both of Daniel's hands were rubbing and squeezing in tandem as they drove. 

Daniel had his keys out and was fumbling through them. Jack took advantage of the dark night and the semi-seclusion afforded by the small sheltered porch and put his hand between Daniel's legs. Daniel banged his forehead against the door, though Jack wasn't sure if that was on purpose or from startlement. 

Whichever it was, Daniel redoubled his efforts with the keys, unlocked the deadbolt and flung open the door. They barely waited for the door to slam shut behind them before they were on each other, hands groping, lips tasting. They moved blindly down the hallway, bouncing off the walls as they toed out of their shoes and stripped off jackets. 

Too impatient, too needy, to make it to the bedroom, Jack steered them into the dining room and backed Daniel up against the big wooden table there, kissing him hungrily. Through his peripheral vision Jack could see the table was covered with odds and ends so he reached out a hand to sweep it all to the floor. Daniel's hand whipped out to grab his wrist, stopping him cold. Twisting sideways, Daniel picked up a tin cup from the table. 

"Be careful!" Daniel exclaimed. He examined the cup as though Jack might have harmed it just by thinking about sweeping it from the table. 

"It's a metal cup. The fall won't hurt it." Jack tried to get back to the kissing but Daniel moved his head away, his eyes glued to the cup as he turned it over in his hands. "It's metal," repeated Jack. 

"It's an artifact." chastised Daniel. "We can't risk damaging it." 

"Oh." Jack's enthusiasm was somewhat dampened, but he tried again. "How about that book? Can I fling that off the table?" With one hand he gripped Daniel's ass, while the other felt up Daniel's pectorals. 

Daniel craned his head around to see what Jack was talking about. "No," he said flatly. "That's a rare first edition reference book."

Well shit. Daniel was in one of his fussy moods right when he should have been in the same mood that Jack was. The hot monkey sex mood. Jack had thought they were headed for a wild evening. The kind where vigorous sex was had, decorum went right out the window and things might get broken. Speaking of broken...

Pointing at some bits of crockery, Jack asked, "How about those? Can I sweep those off the table?" 

Horrified at the suggestion, Daniel grabbed up two pot sherds in his free hand and one in the hand still holding the cup. 

"This is a 3,000 year old jar," Daniel said sternly, clutching the pot sherds to his chest like precious children.

"No, it's pieces of what used to be a jar." Jack's temper was starting to make itself known. 

"They need special handling," insisted Daniel

"They're already broken!"

"They're irreplaceable!"

Jack pointed to his crotch and his wilting hard on. "So is this!" 

"Oh please!" Daniel made a face, but stopped short of rolling his eyes. "That's never gone, just dormant. Always lying in wait to spring out at any moment." 

Though pleased at what he considered a tribute to his virility, Jack couldn't overcome his declining libido. "Dammit, we were right in the middle of 'so hot we couldn't wait ten more seconds to get to the bedroom' sex and you brought everything to a screeching halt for your damned artifacts." 

What really annoyed Jack was that on the list of Things That Matter Most To Daniel, he was somewhere below inanimate objects. In fact, there were probably whole subcategories of Dusty Things, Muddy Things, Incomprehensible Things, Old Things and Really Old Things that all took precedence over him. 

Jack stomped away to lean against the wall, sulking. "What's all this crap doing in your dining room, anyway? That's what an office is for." 

"I don't have an office at home." Daniel set the items back on the table. "This is a one bedroom house, remember?"

"A tiny one bedroom." Jack groused, taking out his annoyance on Daniel. "It looks like you bought it from Baby Bear, bed and all. What were you thinking?" 

Daniel gave him a sharp look. "I was thinking that it was easier to rent a house from a little old couple who cared more about the size of my deposit check than from an apartment leasing corporation that kept asking why the credit check kept insisting that I had died. Several times." Daniel narrowed his gaze, lips pursed. "All of which you well know since you were the one who said, 'Just get the damn house for now and we can straighten out your credit later.' Or is your memory getting more convenient than ever?" 

They stared at each other, Daniel with arms akimbo, Jack with arms folded over his chest. With a sigh Daniel seemed to relent. He crossed the room to Jack and kissed him on his face and neck with little closed mouth, affectionate kisses intended to soften Jack's mood and harden his dick. 

Jack couldn't stay mad so he pouted instead. 

Daniel rained a few more kisses down on Jack's collarbone, then looked at him assessingly. 

"Bear with me a moment," Daniel said. One by one, Daniel pulled each of the chairs out from the table and set them all in a row along one wall. He quickly cleared the table of delicates and breakables by setting them on the chairs, then popped into the kitchen.

Jack heard the scrape of drawers opening and cabinet doors slapping shut and what sounded like rummaging followed by a tinny rattling. Daniel emerged from the kitchen with an armful of stuff. Jack could see several plastic bottles of water, what looked like every single spoon Daniel owned - teaspoons, soup spoons, ice tea spoons - and a hard plastic serving bowl that Jack knew Daniel thought was hideous. 

Daniel spread the strange assortment over the table then carefully removed his laptop, setting it on a chair with the other fragile items. 

Daniel came back to stand in front of Jack, who was still holding up the wall arms crossed over his chest, one foot crossed over the other, flag at half mast. 

"Now, where were we?" Daniel smiled at him. 

"Too late," groused Jack. "The mood is gone." 

Daniel nuzzled under Jack's chin. His strong hands firmly rubbed what was left of Jack's erection. 

"Are you sure about that?" Daniel murmured as he licked Jack's ear lobe. 

Jack shivered at the wet touch of tongue to lobe, his arms uncrossed and his breathing deepened. "Well..."

Daniel rubbed his groin across Jack's. "I'll let you tear my shirt off," he offered in a sing song tone. 

Jack gasped as a sweet shivery pang shot through his belly. 

Daniel chuckled at the reaction. "I'll even let you pin me down," he said with a knowing leer, "go all cave man on me."

Jack's penis hardened instantly and he groaned. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt as charged as the moment they had walked in the door. The world spiraled down to heavy breathing, roaming hands, urgent kisses. Jack pushed off from the wall and they stumbled over to the table, more intent on each other than on direction. They came to an abrupt halt when Daniel's butt hit the edge of the table. Momentum pitched their upper bodies forward and Jack had to put a hand out to steady them. 

For a moment, they carried on, tongues sliding over each other in deep wet kisses until Jack moved his head back. Staring into Daniel's eyes, Jack wedged his fingers between the buttons on the bottom of Daniel's shirt. He didn't bother to untuck it. Yanking up and back as hard as he could, he ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, landing around the room with tiny pings and clicks. 

One button stung like a son of a bitch when it hit Jack square in the eye. 

"Ow! Fuck!" That eye might be half closed and watering but his other eye he could see Daniel's lips flatten out and his dimples pop up as he wisely clamped down on a laugh at Jack's expense.   
Growling a warning, Jack tugged the shirt all the way off of Daniel. With his right arm locked against Daniel's back, Jack pressed the length of their bodies as close as he could. Leaning down toward the table with his left hand, Jack reached out and cleared most of the table in a large sweeping arc. 

The water bottles thumped loudly onto the hardwood floor and rolled. The spoons made a hell of a racket, clattering and jangling, and the ugly plastic dish clonked several times as it bounced to the base of the wall. The whole thing was extremely satisfying on a disturbingly primal level. 

Jack needed one more swipe to clear the table completely. As he leaned farther to extend his reach, Daniel twisted underneath him to face the table. His hand shot out to snatch something and hold it firmly under his chest. 

For a moment the start of the evening flashed through Jack's mind and he wondered if they were going to have the same argument again. Then Jack's brain kicked into gear and identified what Daniel had seized. 

Olive oil. A glass bottle of olive oil. Daniel must have lugged it from the kitchen in that armload of unbreakables. Way to go, Daniel. 

Jack shoved his right arm palm up between Daniel and the table and hauled Daniel upright, clasping him tightly, his front to Daniel's back. Jack still had his shirt on, but he didn't care. He kissed the side of Daniel's neck as he moved his right hand to squeeze Daniel's nipple. Jack ran his left hand down the front of Daniel's pants, grinding the heel of his hand along the ridge of Daniel's erection. Daniel moaned, his head flopping back to rest on Jack's shoulder. 

In a husky whisper directly into Daniel's ear, Jack ordered, "Present yourself to me." 

Daniel's hips jerked forward and he whimpered with need. Through the palm of the hand cupping Daniel's pecs, Jack could feel Daniel's heart racing. Shifting backward slightly to give Daniel room to move, Jack plucked the bottle of oil from Daniel's grasp, freeing Daniel's shaking hands to undo his belt and pants. Jack watched avidly as Daniel shoved pants and briefs down at the same time. 

Daniel was so eager, he didn't even take his pants all the way off. Instead, he stepped out of one leg of his pants, then immediately bent over table, resting his naked upper body on the polished wood, head turned to one side, eyes closed, lower lip caught between his teeth. Daniel had planted his feet wide apart, putting his ass and the tight little pucker between his cheeks on display. He rhythmically closed and opened his hands as he rocked his hips. 

"Oh, God, Jack," he moaned, a hitch in his voice, "fuck me." 

A wave of heat washed over Jacks' skin, pooling in his groin. Panting as though he had been sprinting, Jack awkwardly undid his own belt and zipper, hampered by the bottle he still held in one hand. He crammed his clothes down past his hips to let his cock spring free then spun the top off of the bottle, letting the cap fall where it may. He splashed oil liberally into his hand, palming his cock to coat it thoroughly. Another splash, this time down the crack of Daniel's ass. Daniel made a needy sound and his anus fluttered. 

Jack set the bottle on the table and followed the drip of the oil down Daniel's crack with his fingertips. He circled Daniel's slippery asshole with the pads of his fingers, lightly at first then with increasing pressure. The harder Jack pressed, the more noise Daniel made. The more noise Daniel made, the more intensely turned on Jack got. It was the best kind of feedback loop. 

Jack breached him with two fingers at once and Daniel cried out, "Oh fuck, yeah. That's it," and pushed back against Jack's fingers. 

Jack quickly worked the oil into him, but Daniel was impatient. 

"Good enough." Daniel's voice was tremulous. "Give me your cock." 

Pulling his fingers free, he asked, "Are you sure?" 

Daniel nodded, then raised his head from the table to look over his shoulder at Jack. "I want to feel your cock open me up. Just go slow getting in."

At the image that evoked, Jack's hands involuntarily clenched shut and his hips thrust forward, penis bobbing in the air. Daniel laid his head back down on the table, as Jack took himself in hand. Grasping himself with his right hand, he held Daniel's thigh in his left. Touching the tip of his penis to Daniel's anus, he pressed with a slight circular motion as he had done with his fingers earlier. Daniel gasped and arched his back, trying to hurry the process. 

"Easy," soothed Jack, as his left hand lightly stroked the soft flesh at the crease of Daniel's thigh. 

Taking the hint, Jack curled his lower back, slowly sliding forward, feeling the ring of muscle slip over his glans to engulf his shaft. Daniel exhaled, one long slow exhortation to Jack and God and whoever else might be listening. Jack slid steadily inward until he was fully sheathed in Daniel's hot ass, the tight muscle of the entrance beating the cadence of Daniel's rapid pulse directly into Jack's penis. He trailed his right hand over the flesh of Daniel's butt cheeks, up his back and down his side, giving Daniel's body time to accommodate the hardness within it. 

Moving gently, Jack pulled partway out then slowly pressed back in. Keeping his forehead on the table, Daniel lifted himself into a half push up and drove himself backward forcing Jack's penis deep inside himself. Jack took that as permission to get the hell on with it and placed his hands at the juncture of Daniel's hip and thigh, right where his body bent. This would give Jack better leverage for thrusting, but also placed his hands between Daniel and the edge of the table, protecting Daniel from any possible bruises. 

Jack thrust in earnest, but just as the rhythm got good for both of them, the force of their weight and motion scooted the table forward. They got their feet back under them and started again. Again, just as everything was falling into place, the table shifted. 

"Counter?" suggested Daniel, as he began to straighten up. 

"Uh-uh," grunted Jack. They'd tried bending over the kitchen counters, but the ones in this house were the wrong height to be comfortable, not like Jack's house or Daniel's old apartment. "The table's almost at the wall now. Once it's there we should be fine." 

"Do you need to pull out?"

"Don't want to." 

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to." Through the hesitation, Jack could hear the smile in Daniel's voice as he spoke. "I like feeling you in there. I, uh, I like being connected to you this way." 

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel, kissing his neck, his jaw, the side of his face, as he undulated his hips. "Me too." 

Still joined, they shuffled forward, maneuvering the table ahead of them. Their movements were stilted and clumsy, but they accomplished their goal. The table was snugged up against the wall, immobile. 

Shit. What a night. This made at least twice that the mood had been broken and they'd had to start over. This definitely wasn't going on Jack's list of Best Ever Sexcapades. He sighed. 

"Hey," said Daniel, "I was promised an energetic ride by a possessive cave man." 

Daniel's ass squeezing around his dick rekindled Jack's interest. Reflexively, Jack bent his knees and pushed up into Daniel. Sliding his arms down Daniel's body, Jack fondled Daniel's sac with one hand, gripping Daniel's shaft with the other. Jack's forearms were a buffer between Daniel's body and the table edge. 

Daniel groaned, a low rumbling sound from down in his chest and dipped forward to rest his elbows on the table top. Jack shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and lifted his heels to change the angle of penetration. Daniel gasped and began that almost-holding-his-breath labored breathing that meant Jack was hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. There was sweat running down Jack's back and his calves were starting to ache from holding the position but under him, he could feel Daniel's legs trembling, his ass quivering around Jack's penis. Daniel's arms gave way and he collapsed down onto the table. 

With the big knuckle of his right index finger, Jack rubbed Daniel's perineum. Pulling his left arm out from between them, he rested the forearm on the table, getting as close to Daniel's ear as he could without changing the angle of his dick. 

In a low raspy voice, Jack said, "Your cock - is mine. Your ass - is mine. You bend over and let me fuck you because you are mine to take." 

Daniel was beyond words, his exclamations all sound and no substance as he panted and rocked back to meet Jack's every thrust. Jack moved his hand up to wrap around Daniel's shaft, and with each word he pumped hard on Daniel's cock, and shoved deep into Daniel's ass. "Mine. Mine. MINE!" 

With a loud cry, Daniel orgasmed. When he came, Daniel liked to either be jerked or fucked, but not both. Both was too much stimulation for him. Jack was almost at the peak but didn't want to come yet so he stilled his hips, pressing as deeply as he could into Daniel and held there. His hand whipped over Daniel's spurting cock. Daniel's ass contracted in rapid spasms around Jack's dick. Eyes closed, Daniel came long and hard, little aftershocks shuddering through his body as he relaxed into boneless bliss with only the table and Jack holding him up. 

As Daniel's breathing slowed to normal, Jack's hand skimmed along the warm flesh of Daniel's back, through droplets of sweat that gathered along his spine. Jack loved watching Daniel come, feeling it happen from inside Daniel's body. There was something exhilarating about watching Daniel lose himself to pleasure knowing that he was the one who had done that for Daniel. 

Jack's own arousal was still coiled low in his belly, behind his balls, and at the top of his thighs. Jack's hand never paused in its tender caress. 

"Daniel? Can I finish in you?"

Without opening his eyes, Daniel replied, "Uh-huh. Wanna feel you come in me." Daniel's speech was slurred. Drowsy. Content. 

Jack eased himself out, taking his time as he slid back in. Daniel hummed happily, his lips curving up into a sweet smile. Wanting the feel of skin on skin, Jack took a moment to peel off his shirt. He rested his abdomen and chest against Daniel's back, careful to keep his weight on his elbows. Jack slipped his hands, palms up, under Daniel's armpits, his fingers curling up over Daniel's shoulders. Brushing his nose and mouth over the nape of Daniel's neck, Jack breathed in the scent of sweat, shampoo, and Daniel. He lipped at the damp hair and a salty tang washed across his tongue. With every gentle thrust, the coiled tension in his gut wound tighter and tighter. 

In a voice that was more breath than sound, he murmured, "Love you Daniel. Love you so fucking much." 

There was a lump in his throat that spread down through his chest and made his heart ache. The tightness in his pelvis pulled downward then snapped, releasing with a sensation like a stomach flip only the feeling was right behind his balls and in the joints of his hips. Three short sharp strokes was all it took and Jack was coming. His whole body tensed, clenching in on itself, trembling, as he emptied himself into that welcome heat. 

Legs shaking, Jack dropped his forehead against Daniel's back. He felt as weak as a newborn kitten and seriously considered lying down on the floor right there and going to sleep. To hell with the bed. Bed was too far. Besides, Jack had everything he could ever want right here. He snuggled against Daniel, nuzzling his face against damp, cooling skin. 

After a time, Daniel stirred beneath him. A tiny breeze puffed past his upper arm and Jack realized that Daniel was trying to elbow him. 

"I'm basking in the afterglow," Jack mumbled into Daniel's shoulder blade. 

"Bask on your elbows then. You're squashing me." 

"Oh, sorry." He hadn't realized that he'd collapsed atop Daniel. With an effort Jack got his forearms under him, raising his weight off of Daniel. 

Jack felt deliciously drained and refreshed at the same time. Some strength was returning to his limbs. He carefully untangled himself from Daniel and pulled his pants up. Daniel stood upright, stretching his back and shoulders. His pants where puddled up around one ankle, so he kicked them off, naked but for his socks, then began picking up their clothes. 

Jack admired the view for bit then said, "I, um, I'm sorry for being kind of a shit earlier." 

Daniel snagged his shirt from the floor then faced Jack, his expression curious. "When?" 

Jack shrugged. "Earlier. When we first got home and you put concern for those artifacts ahead of our sex life. I was kind of peevish and took it out on you. I'm sorry." 

"Oh that." Daniel nodded as he remembered what Jack was referring to. "Yeah, I could tell you were annoyed, but it worked out okay, right?" He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. 

"I just...hate being runner up to all those delicate artifacts."

"Don't worry, Jack." Daniel smiled and kissed him. "You're number one on my list of Things That Need Special Handling."

 

FINIS


End file.
